once upon a November night
by Lazy-Hazy-Crazy-Dayz
Summary: Lorelai met Luke in a hospital waiting room. She was sixteen and looking for a way out of the life her parents had made for her, Luke just might be her ticket. hey, i changed my pen name, it was MarcelMarceauchicken, thought i should let you people know.
1. baby boys and little girls

**Disclaimer:** if they were mine do you really think there would be an April?  
If they were mine do you really think I would need this web site?  
If they were mine do you think I would still be working a minimal wage job?  
So what have we concluded? That unless hell freezes over (A/N I love that saying!) these charters will continue to be not mine, but ASP's.

**Summary:** Lorelai met Luke in a hospital waiting room. She was sixteen and looking for a way out of the life her parents had made for her, Luke just might be her ticket.

this first chapter goes out to my betas! i love you guys!

**Once upon a November night**

**Chapter one: baby boys and little girls**

An eighteen-year-old Luke Danes walked out of his sister Liz's hospital room. Three days ago she had a baby, three days ago he had become an uncle. To him that seamed like a lot of responsibility. His dad Will was sick and wouldn't be able to take care of little Jess, Liz would be no good for him, she was only seventeen and barley knew how to take care of himself. To Luke that only left him to watch over the little boy, and that was a lot of responsibility.

He wondered around the halls and eventually walled into the waiting room. He found a chair, sat down, and closed his eyes. Five minutes later he heard someone ask.

"Is this seat taken?"

"No" Luke answered with out even opening his eyes. He felt the person sit down beside him. Luke opened his eyes and saw a very pregnant, but very beautiful girl sitting there. She can't be older then sixteen. "So are you here alone?" Luke asked the girl.

She looked up from the forms she was filling out. The question obviously caught her off guard. "Oh um, yeah." She said hesitantly then quickly returned back to filling out the papers.

"My name's Luke." Luke said.

"Lorelai." She replied back. "So we obviously know why I'm here, but why are you here?"

"My sister just had a baby." He told her.

"That's- ow!" she winced in pain which caused her to mess up what she was writing.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think."

"Here let me help you with that." Luke said as he grabbed the forms and pen that she was holding.

"Oh you don't have to, I'm fine." Lorelai tried to convince him.

"No, it's okay, I don't mind."

"Well, thanks." Lorelai replied weakly.

"So phone number?" Lorelai answered the questions and Luke filled out the forms. Once he had finished he returned it to the front desk.

About ten minutes later a nurse came over to them.

"Are you Lorelai Gilmore?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Please follow me, I'll take you to your room."

"Oh, okay." Lorelai replied a bit sad that she was going to have to leave Luke, he was great company for her.

"Well, I um, I better." Luke said pointing down the hall.

"Oh yeah, yeah you probably should." Lorelai said also pointing down the hall.

"Okay well, how bout I come visit you latter?" Luke suggested.

"That- that would be nice." Yes! She screamed on the inside.

"So um what room?" Luke asked.

"228." The nurse said.

"Okay good, good I'll a I'll see you later then." Luke said.

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

Luke turned and walked back down the hall he had come from.

"Are you ready now?" the nurse asked impatiently.

"Oh um yeah, room 228 right?"

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Luke walked into his sister's room. After he closed the door he turned around and saw his dad put one finger up to his lips to signal that Luke should be quiet.

"Your sister's a sleep." He said nodding in Liz's direction.

"Oh." Luke said as he took the seat next to his father.

"So where have you been?" Will asked.

"Just walking around." Luke answered.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

A few hours had passed and both Liz and Will where a sleep. Luke thought it would be the perfect time to go and visit Lorelai, and see how she was doing.

228. That was her room number. 228 that number was burned into his mind. He didn't know what it was, there was just something about her.

Luke walked through the halls until he came to the right room. He knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." he heard an agitated Lorelai call.

Luke slowly opened the door and walked into the room. "Hey."

"Oh hey Luke." Lorelai said with a hint of a smile.

Luke looked down and saw her still pregnant belly. "Still know baby?" Luke asked.

"No! God this kid is killing me!"

Luke chuckled. "Hang in there."

"I'm trying." Lorelai said. "So how's your sister doing?"

"Oh she's doing good, she's sleeping right now."

"Lucky her."

"Hey don't worry, this will all be over soon."

"Yeah, that's what the nurse said three hours ago!" she complained.

"Hey where is the nurse anyway?"

"Oh, uh she left after I started throwing ice chips at her."

"Right."

Just then the doctor came in. "Okay Miss Gilmore." He said taking a seat on the stool. "Lets see how far along you are. Well it looks like your 10 cm, it's time to have your baby."

"Oh well I better go." Luke said starting to leave.

"No Luke please stay." She hadn't known him long, it had only been a few hours actually. But there was just something about him, something about them, they just seamed to click.

"Um, okay." Luke said hesitantly, then walked back over to Lorelai.

"Okay Lorelai," the doctor said. "I'm going to need you to push on the count of three. Ready? One, two," Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand. "three." The doctor finished, and Lorelai pushed, she screamed in pain before falling back onto the pillows.

"Lorelai I'm going to need you to hold the next push for 10 seconds." He looked at Lorelai. "Can you do that?"

"I don't think I can." she almost cried. "It hurts too much!"

"Hey," Luke said squeezing her hand. "You can do this, okay? Just think a few more pushes and you'll have your brand new baby, okay?" Lorelai nodded her head and tightened her grip on Luke's hand.

"Okay push Lorelai." And she did. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten."

"Ugh!" Lorelai yelled as she collapsed once more on two the pillows.

"Your doing great I can see the head, just two more good pushes. Okay and push."

Lorelai healed Luke's hand tight, so grateful that he was there.

"Okay Lorelai just one more big Push." Lorelai was breathing heavily and screaming the whole time, until she heard the crises of her daughter.

"Congratulations," the doctor said. "You have a new healthy beautiful baby girl." Lorelai had the biggest smile on her face. She's here she's finally here! "Well dad, do you want to cut the cord?"

"Oh I'm not-" Luke tried to explain.

"Luke go a head, it's fine." Lorelai told him, and he obeyed. After she was all cleaned up the nurse put her down in Lorelai's arms, then left the three alone. "Oh my god! She's so small, and so adorable."

"She is." Luke agreed. "So what's her name?"

"I don't know. Non of the names I picked out seams to fit her."

"God, she looks just like you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe I should name her Lorelai then."

"I thought that was your name." Luke joked.

"Well guys always name there kids after them self, like Ricky and little Ricky, or-"  
Lorelai started to ramble, but Luke cut her off.

"So this is little Lorelai?"

"No, just Lorelai, Rory for short."

"That seams to fit her perfectly."

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Can I?"

Lorelai laughed. "Of course." She handed Rory over to Luke.

Just then the hospital room door swung open. "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore! There you are! You don't just leave a not that says 'Mom, Dad I'm in labor and have gone to the hospital! You tell us, and let us take you to the hospital!" she stopped to catch her breath. For the first time she seamed to realize that Luke was standing there, and holding whom she assumed was her new granddaughter. "Who the hell are you?" Emily demanded.

TBC. . . if you want.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

There! Done! That's the first chapter down. Please tell me what you think! Come on Please! Just for me! This story will only continue if you guys tell me you want more! So hit that little purple button and tell me what you think! Don't delay, review today!  
Come on guys COPPER BOOM:D


	2. The Hartford Princess

**Disclaimer:** if they were mine do you really think there would be an April?  
If they were mine do you really think I would need this web site?  
If they were mine do you think I would still be working a minimal wage job?  
So what have we concluded? That unless hell freezes over (A/N I love that saying!) these charters will continue to be not mine, but ASP's. And once again, just incase you didn't get it the only thing I own of Gilmore Girls is the first four seasons. That tells you a lot, I can't even afford all the seasons because the fifth one is still over $40 and I can't (would if I could, but I can't so I wont) swing $40 big ones.

**Summary:** Lorelai met Luke in a hospital waiting room. She was sixteen and looking for a way out of the life her parents had made for her, Luke just might be her ticket.

**Lovestoact: **hey thanks, this chapter goes out to you for giving me my first review on this story.

**NohBOdys hOMe:** well here you go I continued.

**Angelp316: **thanks, here's your update.

**Laine7727: **well I hope you enjoyed my story, you didn't really say. And I wasn't quite sure when Rory was bon, but that's not what the title is referring to. It is referring to what happiness in this chapter.

**Country: **you're in luck, I continued.

**gilmoregrly4life: **yeah I know it's been done before, but I thought I take a shot at it, you know put my spin on it. I'm glad you think it's good.

**cookiedough15: **good to know you like it! Hope you continue to read and review.

**lukelorelai-en: **well see your review paid off, it got me to write more. And merry late Christmas to you.

**rubberducky3399: **you like it, you really like it? Good I'm glade. I hope you like how I took the Emily thing. It's not quite like you said, but it has yelling! I'll work as hard as I can to improve my problems with grammar. So I hope you like chapter two, I'm looking forward to your review.

**Okay just two more things-**

**Much thanks to my beta's! Love you guys!**

**For all of you reading my other story, I have not stopped writing for it and should have an update soon.**

**Chapter two: The Hartford Princess **

**Previously:**

Start catchy song that plays when they recap on the actual show

"My name's Luke." Luke said.

"Lorelai." She replied back. "So we obviously know why I'm here, but why are you here?"

"My sister just had a baby." He told her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Congratulations," the doctor said. "You have a new healthy beautiful baby girl." Lorelai had the biggest smile on her face. She's here she's finally here! "Well dad, do you want to cut the cord?"

"Oh I'm not-" Luke tried to explain.

"Luke go a head, it's fine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maybe I should name her Lorelai then."

"I thought that was your name." Luke joked.

"Well guys always name their kids after themselves, like Ricky and little Ricky, or-"  
Lorelai started to ramble, but Luke cut her off.

"So this is little Lorelai?"

"No, just Lorelai, Rory for short."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore! There you are! You don't just leave a not that says 'Mom, Dad I'm in labor and have gone to the hospital! You tell us, and let us take you to the hospital!" For the first time she seamed to realize that Luke was standing there  
"Who the hell are you?" Emily demanded.

End catchy song that plays when they recap on the actual show

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And now, on with the story:**

_Oh god this is not good!_ "Um, mom this is Luke." She said as calmly as she could. _So not good!  
_  
"Luke? And just who is Luke?"

"He's my friend mom."

"Oh, so your friend Luke is here, holding your daughter, my granddaughter?" Emily questioned.

"Yes." Lorelai answered weakly. _Oh god, here we go!_

"What do you mean yes! He shouldn't be here! Christopher should be here! Your father and I should have been here! Not some guy you met named Luke! Christopher should be the one standing there holding his," she stressed the word his. "Child! Oh just wait until your father hears this!" She told Lorelai shaking her head. "Not only did you have this baby without us, you didn't even bother to tell the father!"

"Hey! I called Chris! I told him I was in labor, and he didn't bother to come!" Lorelai yelled at her mother.

"That's a lie!" Emily shot back. "You're just trying to blame this all on Christopher!" With that Emily stormed out of the hospital room.

Lorelai sighed and collapsed on to the pillows behind her. "Sorry about that." Lorelai said quietly.

"It's okay." Luke walked over to the bed and placed Rory in her mother's arms. "I should go."

"Yeah, I guess you should," Lorelai said sadly, she didn't want Luke to go.

"Um hey can I, um can I call you some time?"

Lorelai smiled. "That would be nice."

"Alright, bye Lorelai, bye Rory." Then Luke turned to leave.

"Wait, you need my number." She called after him.

"I already have it." She gave him a questioning stare. "I filled out your forms," Luke explained.

"Oh, right. Bye Luke," She told him.

"Bye Lorelai, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." And just like that Luke was gone. Leaving Lorelai already looking forward to his call.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

A week had pasted; Lorelai and Rory were now home. Lorelai was starting to grow anxious, Luke still hadn't called! _Maybe he's just been really busy, he said his sister just had a kid. Or maybe he doesn't want to call. No, no he probably wrote down the wrong number, but that means he'll never call._ Her face dropped. _He's probably just been busy, yeah that's it._ She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the phone ringing. She quickly picked up Rory and hurried down the stairs. She got to the bottom just in time to hear the maid answer the phone.

"Gilmore residence." The maid answered.

"Oh, umm is-is Lorelai Gilmore there?"

"One moment please." The maid turned to Lorelai. "Miss Gilmore there is some one on the phone for you."

"Thanks." She said taking the phone. Then the maid tried to take Rory. "Oh no, I'm fine, I can handle her." the maid turned a left. "Hello?" Lorelai said into the phone.

"Hey Lorelai, it's Luke."

Lorelai smiled. "Hey."

"SO who was that?" Luke asked referring to the maid who had answered the phone.

"Oh that was the maid."

"The maid? What are you some sort of queen?"

"Nah, not a queen, maybe a princess though."

"So you're the Hartford princess I've been hearing stories about?" Luke joked.

"Well that depends on the stories you've heard." They both laughed, the awkwardness melting away.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >  
> > > > >

Luke and Lorelai had their phone conversations every other day, if not every day. They would talk about everything, if felt as if they had know each other for years. Everything was going great for Luke and Lorelai; although Lorelai couldn't say the same for her and her mother. Emily always had the maid take care of Rory; Lorelai didn't even feel like she was her mom anymore. This past week she had woken up three times not to find Rory in her crib, but downstairs with the maid. And Christopher, oh Christopher, he had only seen his daughter once of twice, and that was when his parents forced him to come over. He also stuck with the story that Lorelai never contacted him the night Rory was born. Lorelai couldn't take it any more. One night she took two duffel bags and filled one with her things and the other with Rory's. Then she packed a dipper bag for Rory and a backpack for herself. After everything was packed she dialed the one number she new by hart.

"Hello?" a groggy Luke answered the phone. _Who's calling at one in the morning._

"Hi, can you come pick me up?" Lorelai asked barley above a whisper.

"Lorelai?" Luke questioned.

"Yeah, it's me."

Luke suddenly became very worried, something was up, he could hear it in her voice. "Lorelai what's wrong? Are you okay? Is Rory okay?" then what she first said registered in his head. "Where are you?"

"Luke calm down. Rory and I are both fine. I just need you to pick us up."

"Where are you?" okay, okay calm down you know they're both fine, it can't be that bad.

"I'm at home."

Luke was a little thrown off by this statement. "Why do you need me to pick you up at home?"

"Emily won't let me raise my kid. She wants the maids to take care of everything. I just can't take it anymore; I want to raise my kid the way I want to. I don't want her to be brought up in my parents world, just please Luke." She begged almost in tears.

"I'll be right over."

"Thank you Luke."

"Any time." He said before hanging up, throwing on some cloths, and heading out to his car.

20 minutes later Luke pulled up to the Gilmore manner. Lorelai was waiting for him by the front door. When he pulled up she ran to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you for coming." She whispered into hi chest.

"You're welcome," He whispered back. "Now let's get your stuff into the truck."

Lorelai nodded her head. Luke took their bags and put them into the back, as Lorelai put Rory's car seat in the truck and got the sleeping baby settled.

Lorelai and Luke got in the car and started driving.

"So where do you want me to take you two?" Luke asked.

Lorelai thought about it for a second. "Can-can we come with you? See Stars Hollow?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Lorelai said without a second thought.

"Okay, then Stars Hollow it is." Luke reached over and grabbed Lorelai's hand in his. She held his tight and leaned her head on his shoulder. She felt so safe with Luke, like nothing bad could ever happen.

_This is going to be our new home, our new life. _Lorelai thought when she saw the sign for stars hollow on the side of the road.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The next morning Emily walked into the dinning room. She stopped when she noticed a folded peace of paper on the table. She walked over and unfolded the paper, it was a letter from Lorelai.

_Dear Emily and Richard, I'm sorry. I couldn't stay here any longer. I wanted to care for my child on my own, not have the maids do it for me. This isn't the life I want for my daughter, this isn't the life I want for myself. Don't worry Rory and I am safe, we will be fine. I'll contact you when I'm ready, please don't come looking for us. _

Your daughter,  
Lorelai Gilmore

"Richard!" Emily screamed as she fell back onto a chair.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

**Hope you all like this chapter, and remember the more you review the faster I update!**

**So don't delay review today. Just push that petty littlepurple button. **

**COPPER BOOM :D**

**This is just a little question I have for all of you, if you're a really big Gilmore fan you should get this. So just send an answer in with your review.**

**On average how many people are killed each year by manikin attacks? **


End file.
